


Рука судьбы

by Ilana_Toss



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Het, Mini, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rating: NC17
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-01
Updated: 2011-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 18:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilana_Toss/pseuds/Ilana_Toss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Занзас привык к покорным женщинам, а Бьянки настоящая дикая тигрица.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Рука судьбы

**Author's Note:**

> написано по заявке: 8-11 в сообществе reborn-kink

Занзас всегда, сколько себя помнил, исповедовал принцип: мужик в постели должен быть один — тот, что с яйцами. Все его предыдущие пассии не возражали, но эта… 

Бьянки была из тех баб, которых, как говорится, ебать не переебать. И подошла к нему сама, что Занзас решил считать рукой судьбы. Ну, в каком смысле, судьбы: на приеме в честь вступления Десятого Вонголы в права она, похоже, крупно поругалась со своим трахальщиком, вонгольским Дождем — Занзас краем глаза видел их ссору. Поэтому, когда женщина проходила мимо него, угрюмо восседающего за стойкой, Занзас поймал ее за руку. На бокал мартини и прогулку в сад она соглашалась уже сама.

Стоило им очутиться вне посторонних взглядов, под одной из массивных лестниц, Бьянки — опять же сама! — ухватила его за небрежно завязанный галстук и потянула на себя, прижимаясь губами к губам. Отвыкший в Японии от проявлений женской инициативы Занзас не возражал — он вообще любил разнообразие. Задрать на ней юбку и сдвинуть в сторону шелковые трусики оказалось делом пары секунд. Слова были излишни — двое взрослых людей прекрасно отдавали себе отчет в том, чего хотят друг от друга, и томные вздохи на зарождающуюся луну в программу вечера не входили.

Когда Бьянки укусила его за нижнюю губу, Занзас лишь усмехнулся, привкус собственной крови во рту только обострял ощущения. Ухо-шея-плечо-сосок. Волосы Бьянки удушливо пахли погребальными лилиями. Прикусить-лизнуть-поцеловать-всосать. Кожа Бьянки была на ощупь нежней ее шелкового платья. Колено-бедро-живот-промежность. Внутри Бьянки была куда горячее, чем снаружи.

Занзас развернул ее лицом к стене, вздергивая за бедра, но Бьянки дикой кошкой извернулась в его руках.

— Не так… — она закинула одну ногу ему на талию.

Дурея одновременно от цветочного запаха и гибкого женского тела в объятиях, Занзас приставил головку члена ко входу в ее тело и мягко надавил. Бьянки приняла его с легким вздохом.

Он размеренно толкался внутрь, подхватив ее под бедра и прижимая к стене. Обняв его за шею, Бьянки с хриплыми стонами подавалась навстречу. Острые ноготки, пробравшиеся под рубашку, то легко царапали его плечи, то впивались, будто самые настоящие когти. Ощущения были непривычные, но очень возбуждающие — с каждой секундой Занзас все сильнее терял контроль над собой.

— А-а-ах! — Бьянки захлебнулась вздохом, стискивая мышцы вокруг члена Занзаса, сжимая ногами его бедра и изо всех сил вдавливая ногти в его плечи. Подстегнутый такой неожиданной атакой Занзас начал вколачиваться в нее еще яростнее. Прохладные пальчики соскользнули с плеч ему на спину, продолжая полосовать кожу. Бьянки приникла к нему, прижимаясь щекой к плечу, длинные шелковистые пряди ее волос липли к его вспотевшей шее, цеплялись за воротник и пуговки рубашки. Когда тонкие пальцы стиснули его ягодицы — еще не царапая, только намекая на такую возможность, — по спине Занзаса стекла холодная струйка животного страха. Самое дорогое он был не готов подставлять какой-то бабе. Он толкнулся вперед, пытаясь ускользнуть от острых ноготков, Бьянки хрипло вскрикнула, кончая во второй раз, и все-таки вцепилась ногтями в его задницу.

Такого оглушающего оргазма Занзас не испытывал уже давно. Покорные его воле женщины, делающие только то, что он позволял им — это было, конечно, прекрасно. Однако однообразие утомляло, а с этой скучно ему точно не будет.

Восстановив сбившееся дыхание, Занзас разжал руки, позволяя Бьянки соскользнуть на мощенный разноцветными плитами пол, и потянулся к собственной спине.

— Если на рубашке будет кровь… — с угрозой начал он.

— То ты наденешь пиджак, — одернув юбку, она обворожительно улыбнулась ему и подобрала упомянутый предмет одежды со ступеней лестницы.

— Хм. Логично. 

— Прошу вас, Занзас-сама.

Приняв из рук склонившейся в издевательском поклоне Бьянки немного запылившийся пиджак, Занзас встряхнул его, набросил на плечи и усмехнулся. Наглая, не отягощенная моральными принципами девка казалась достойной соперницей боссу Варии. Во всяком случае, в постели.

— Приезжай завтра, — все для себя решив, он соорудил на лице подобие ласковой улыбки, чтобы придать распоряжению хоть какую-то видимость просьбы.

— А я думала, ты умнее, — Бьянки презрительно хмыкнула, перекидывая длинные волосы через плечо. — Я не твоя женщина. За приглашение спасибо. Может, и приеду — лет через десять, когда выживу из ума. Вечер был хорош, ты тоже, но — ничего личного, извини… — она развела руками.

— Ты что, не хочешь повторить? — Занзас не верил своим ушам. Феноменальная девка — отказываться от него, от Занзаса!..

— Зачем? У тебя есть Вария. А я люблю Ямамото. Пора уже с ним помириться, кстати…

— Тьфу, дура! — Занзас досадливо сплюнул ей вслед. — Кошка драная…

Поднимаясь по лестнице, Бьянки соблазнительно покачивала бедрами — явно издеваясь над ним. Дура и есть. И он хорош: рука судьбы, приезжай завтра… Ну и ладно. Вечер и впрямь был хорош. А бабу он себе еще найдет. Вот только ногти ей он обстрижет самолично. Лучше всего — сразу по локоть.


End file.
